


Trickster's Nightmare

by QueenCelina33



Series: Celina's Apex Legends Drabbles [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Elliott has never had such a bad dream before, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, Love, Nightmares, Other, and Hound loves him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCelina33/pseuds/QueenCelina33
Summary: Being with Bloodhound has given Elliott so much happiness. They mean everything to him. And the thought of losing them is terrifying. But what is he to do when his dreams about them turn to nightmares?





	Trickster's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I have another fic today! It's real early here, but I started this last night and wanted to finish it and post it. It came out better than I hoped and I'm real proud of it.  
> Anyway, this is a MirageHound fic! Hope you enjoy!

Bloodhound’s eyes fluttered open as something jolted them from their sleep. They were lying on their side, a small noise escaping their lips as they looked around from their spot on the mattress. They could see that it was definitely nighttime, with the windows showing black with small white dots in the sky. The small night light that Bloodhound and Elliott had was glowing with the softest light, a small color changing light. The room was mostly dark but the hunter could see the faint shapes of the furniture in their quarters. 

Bloodhound scrunched their face in confusion. That was strange. Nothing ever woke them up before the sunrise… except for maybe their ravens. But that was still very rare. A sudden chill went down the hunter’s spine. Perhaps something was outside and watching them. The thought shook Bloodhound, and they sat up in a panic. They looked around again, this time ready to jump out of bed if they had to.

A sudden whimper came from behind them, causing the hunter to turn to find the source. They didn’t see any movement from the walls or the window. However, the noise did sound familiar. It wasn’t animalistic in any way, it sounded more… human. 

A soft cry came from the bed and Bloodhound looked down to see Mirage turned on his side, facing away from them. They watched him for a second, and sure enough, the noises were coming from the trickster. Mirage turned onto his back and Bloodhound furrowed their brows. 

Was he crying? They leaned in for a closer look. There were tears streaking down the sides of his face and his features were very fearful. Mirage softly sobbed and turned onto his side, curling up. He was gritting his teeth and coughing now.

Bloodhound’s brows rose and they placed a hand on his shoulder. “Elliott?” There was no answer as he continued to cry. Mirage was starting to shake badly and Bloodhound placed both hands on his arm. “Elliott, wake up,” they whispered. “Elliott, please. Wake up. Elliott!” They slightly raised their voice as they gave him a small shake. “Elliott!”

The trickster gasped and shot up in the bed, his hands scrambling to find something to grab onto. He looked around, head whipping from one side to the other. He was breathing heavily and a hand flew to his chest.

Mirage closed his eyes and clutched his chest. His heart was thudding so hard that he thought for sure it was slamming into his ribcage. He sobbed loudly and put both hands to his head. No, no, no, it couldn’t have been real, please, don’t let it be real! He didn’t want this to happen, he didn’t mean for it to happen! It was his fault!

Bloodhound quickly placed a hand on Mirage’s shoulder and waited until he had calmed enough to see them. He was still shaking, but took his hands from his head, just letting them stay there in front of his chest. The hunter watched him, setting their hands in their lap. He seemed beyond distressed at this point. “Elliott?”

Mirage slowly turned towards a voice that broke through the fog he was in. He blinked several times, trying to see who he hoped to see. He could see that white braid over a shoulder and a tattoo on the cheek of a pale face. He let the tears fall from his eyes as they welled up, and when Mirage had finally stopped, he saw who he had just been dreaming about. “...Bloodhound?”

A nod was given and Bloodhound saw him taking very deep breaths. They gently took one of his hands and held it close. The trickster was still trying to calm from whatever had just happened and Bloodhound could sense that it was very frightening. He was still taking breaths and they pulled his hand close and kissed it. 

Mirage felt the kiss and he turned to look at his lover. They were looking up at him with those cerulean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in any light. With the way Bloodhound looked at him, he felt the heaviness in his chest lifting just a bit.

Mirage finally had his breathing back to normal and Bloodhound frowned in concern. “Elliott… you were crying in your sleep. Are you alright?”

Mirage felt himself shudder. He fidgeted with his hands and looked away. He thought for sure what he just experienced was real. It felt so real, too real to wake up from. Mirage shook his head. His lover deserved to know what had made him cry like that. “I… I… I had a bad dream, Hound.”

Bloodhound felt a small pang in their chest at hearing the strain in his voice. They put an arm around him and gently rocked him. Whatever he was dreaming about must have been intense. They had never really seen him like this before. “What… what were you dreaming about?”

Mirage shook more and whimpered. “I… I didn’t… I mean… I…”

Bloodhound reached their head up, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Elliott, you can tell me anything. You know this.” 

Mirage nodded and turned so he could wrap his arms around them. Bloodhound stiffened at first, not expecting the hug, but soon relaxed into his touch. They rubbed his back as he spoke.

“Hound… I had a nightmare. I thought… I lost you.”

“What do you mean?”

Mirage hiccupped. “We were in King’s Canyon. We were fighting and I...I--I saw you get shot. You were down… and I heard you calling for help. But I couldn’t--get to you. The firefight went on and on and… by the time I got to you… you were  _ gone _ .”

Bloodhound’s face fell as he began to cry again. He started to sob out his words. 

“Hound… I thought I lost you. I thought I lost… the most important person... in my life. I thought you were gone, Hound. I--I didn’t… think I would… ever see--you again.”

Bloodhound began to shake. The thought of losing him  to the Apex Games was one that had crossed their mind since they first fell in love with Mirage. They had done everything they could to protect him and the very thought of seeing his body lifeless had given them many sleepless nights. However, it seemed like the trickster was having those same fears about them. And he wasn’t taking them well.

Bloodhound’s focus returned to Mirage as he started to cry again, sniveling and holding tightly to them. He was hugging them as if his life depended on it. The hunter began to hum and rock him back and forth, doing their best to calm him down. They stayed this way for several minutes, though it felt more like hours as Mirage cried and Bloodhound whispered words of reassurance into his ear.

When Mirage had finally worn himself out from the emotional toll and was barely holding onto his lover, he closed his eyes and set his chin on their shoulder. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep. However, he was almost afraid to. He didn’t want to have that nightmare again and he was so scared he would, and this time, it would come true.

Bloodhound could hear him weakly sniffling and feel his hands falling from their back. They kept their hold on Mirage and just sat there with him. After a few minutes, they whispered to him, “Elliott… it was just a dream, it wasn’t real.”

“I… I know. But I thought it was real. It felt so real and I just… I don’t want it to come true.”

Bloodhound pulled away and put their hands on his shoulders. He had his head turned away, but they gently took a hold of his chin and turned his head to face them. He seemed surprised by this, but it caught his attention. Bloodhound furrowed their brows. 

“Elliott Witt, listen to me, just for a moment.” They waited until he looked them in the eyes and nodded. “Good. I know nightmares can feel very real. But I can assure you, they are nothing more than dreams. I promise to you, it will be a long time before I’m ever truly gone. I will remain by your side until my true dying breath, and I promise you that it will not be in the Apex Games.”

The hunter pulled the trickster close. “You are important to me, I love you, and you mean the world to me. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, and I will not let anything hurt you.” Their eyes began to water as they continued. “I will not let myself fall prey to anything in those games. I will stay with you, no matter what, and I will do everything I can to assure that we’re together for many more years to come.”

Mirage felt the weight of his nightmares being lifted from his shoulders at Bloodhound’s words. He knew that they weren’t helpless and that they could defend themself when need be. They were a well versed fighter and he knew that they wouldn’t let themself fall so easily in the Apex Games. He felt so much better after his lover spoke to him and he held them close. 

The two stayed in each other’s arms for a while, before Bloodhound brought their hands to his face, wiping his tears with their thumbs. “No more tears, Elliott. I’m here, and I promise that I will be for many more years.”

Mirage nodded and placed a soft kiss on their forehead. “I love you so much, Hound. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Bloodhound nodded. “And you’re my everything.” They let out a chuckle. “We should go back to sleep. The sunrise will bring new things, and we should be prepared for that.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Mirage slowly laid back down in the bed, Bloodhound doing the same. As their head hit the pillows, they heard a soft, “Bloodhound?” 

They looked to Elliott’s face. He had his eyes closed, but was smiling.

“Thank you.”

The words made their heart melt and they took one of his hands. Elliott was everything to them and they would make sure he was happy, no matter what. And that was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love how this came out! These two give me life!  
> I have a couple of other Apex Legends drabbles in the works! One of Lifeline x Bangalore and a friendship fic between Pathfinder and Wraith as well!  
> Hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave comments and kudos if you liked it! :D


End file.
